


Fingers

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing for a kinkmeme prompt:<br/></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Watson slowly worshipping each and every one of Holmes' fingers, from tip to joint to hand, his wrists.... ending in Holmes coming from that alone and returning the favour with a skillfull handjob.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers




End file.
